


In Love and in Death

by AudreyRose



Series: What makes a man good or evil? [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyRose/pseuds/AudreyRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Events in Barty's life both good and bad, which in the end makes him the man his is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Azkaban

**Author's Note:**

> These chapters bounce back and forth between the past and present, as well as two different females. They also each were based on a different one word prompt. (and I suck at explaining things so carry on.) Also note this is about two (three?) years old now. Alright now carry on.

Barty had cried and begged for his mother for days. He wouldn't even eat. He couldn't sleep. He felt drained of everything. He sat in that cell silently now. He'd given up. He'd lost everything. His own father throwing him in Azkaban. But what was worse was no one believed him anymore. Yes, he had been there. He was part of it. But he hadn't wanted to be there.

But he had been broken. Something in him unable to say no. Something that made him want to cause pain. Suffering. Death. All the things he felt. The one thing he wanted more than anything. He just wanted to go home now. Maybe see his mother and visit his Lena's grave. He still couldn't comprehend she was gone.

He felt tears pricking his eyes and he curled into a small ball. He'd only ever been happy with her. She gave him confidence. She always knew what to do or say. Lena, the only person he'd ever truly love. Her death would flash across his eyes every night. The look of hatred she'd shot towards him beforehand.

He would cry and scream in his sleep. The Dementors would be there then. That made it worse. He'd lost track of how long he'd been in here.

He'd hear Bellatrix's mad laughter every so often. He would shudder and cower in the furthest corner, trying to shut her out. He still remembered that night. He'd begged for death. He ended up broken. Shattered. He didn't want to think of _her._

Selene Black.

She'd claimed him as her own. He hated her. Well that wasn't entirely true. He so loved the pain she'd inflict upon him. She was beautiful to him from the beginning. He first set eyes on her sitting beside Bellatrix. Her jet black curls piled on top of her head. Her perfect cream colored skin. Then he saw her face, If he hadn't known better he would have whispered Lena's name. He'd blinked, praying it was a trick of his eyes, but there she sat.

His dark mistress. That's what she was. She was the moon while Lena had been the sun. He knew she was held somewhere within these same walls. She was just as insane as her cousin after all, he'd heard the whispers, her mad laughter.

 

He had no clue what time it was.  
What day it was.  
Or the year.

 

But outside of his cell stood his father and his mother. He blinked, his eyes taking in his mothers appearance. She'd always been thin and wispy, but she reminded him of walking death now. Her long hair falling limply about her face. The cell door swung in.

"Barty, my baby," she wrapped her arms around him. He felt safe within his mother's arms. He felt tears on his cheeks.

"Mother," he whispered, still letting her clutch him. Over her shoulder his eyes shot daggers at the man he was named for.

 

"Barty, I'm sick..." his mother pulled away from him.

"What's going on?" she pulled out a flask and two small glasses. He knew what the potion was. "No." He looked up at his father who spoke the word at the same moment as him.

"You can't do this."

"He's my son, Bart, you put him here and you will get him out." Barty watched his fathers shoulders sag, only his mother could change his mind. She turned back towards Barty. "Barty, you are my baby, do this for me," his mother turned her tired eyes on his face. A silent plea. He would live and she would die in his place. He wanted to shake his head as she plucked her hair and added it to one of the glasses. He watched the potion turn deep green. He didn't notice she'd moved her hand to pluck his hair until he felt the tug. He blinked as she dropped them into the second glass, the liquid turning a stormy grey.

"Drink, Barty," his mother whispered and he breathed out. He lifted the glass of deep green potion to his lips, his hands trembling.

After that everything was a blur to him.


	2. Goodnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Formal Dress. Barty works up the nerve to ask Lena to the Yule Ball

_"Barty, how on earth do you manage to sleep like that?" He blinked beneath the book, moving it to look at her._   
_"What?" Lena laughed, stretching out on the floor as she watched him. He was flat on his back, except his legs and bare feet where propped up on a chair. "I had been waiting for you, actually," he shrugged, struggling to right himself._   
_"Oh?"_   
_He sat up, looking at her for a moment. "I was wondering, well..." he trailed off, looking down at his hands._   
_"Yes?"_   
_"Well, I was wondering if maybeyouwouldliketogototheYuleBallwithme?"_   
_"Repeat that slowly, please," she giggled and he flushed red._   
_"Lena, would you like to go to the Yule Ball with me?"_   
_"It's about time you asked!" she threw her arms around his neck. He blinked as she kissed his cheek._   
_"Is that a yes then?" he asked sounding confused._   
_"Of course it is, you silly, silly boy," she laughed, her arms still around his neck, forehead against his. He smiled pulling back and pressing his lips to her forehead._

_"You are honestly the most amazing girl."_

 

He fidgeted with his tie and looked in the mirror. His nerves had started to get to him. He slicked his hair back and let out a sigh, straightening his black dress robes. He made his way down from the Ravenclaw tower to the Great Hall, his hands trembling. He stood at the base of the stairs, trying to breathe and calm his nerves.

The noise of so many couples around him then a hushed silence. He glanced up seeing them look up the stairs. His eyes slowly followed theirs.

Arlena.

Her dark red curls arranged atop of her head with a handful framing her face, her form encased in a dark blue gown with silver accents. She was beautiful, Then she smiled when she spotted him, her eyes not leaving his until she was in front of him.

"You look amazing," he breathed out and offered her his arm.

"As do you," she blushed and giggled. He felt everyone's eyes on them as they entered the Great Hall, but he just had eyes for her.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked as she watched the spinning couples on the floor.

"I would like that very much." At her words he led her to the floor. She really did calm his nerves. Her presence washed over him in waves. And they danced. He never wanted the night to end. He had lost track of time as had she as they danced. Neither noticing the couples leaving. They both blinked as the time chimed. It was as if a spell had been broken.

"We should go back..." he breathed, his forehead against hers.  
"We should..." she sighed, pulling away from him slightly.  
"Lena, I..." he tightened, his grip around her waist for a moment.  
"Yes, Barty?" she'd paused, looking up into his caramel eyes.

He'd leaned down slightly, uncertain if he should for a moment or two. Then her lips were upon his and it felt as if he never needed to breathe again. She pulled away slowly and he kept his eyes shut. He let out a shaky breath opening his eyes slowly. Her eyes where closed and a small but content smile on her lips. Suddenly she pulled away, that smile still on her lips as she headed towards the stairs. He blinked, unable to move or speak until she was at the top of the stairs. He shook himself and took after her.

A shy smile on her lips as he came up behind her. His hands on her small waist, turning her towards him. His lips pressed to hers. Neither of them wanted to pull away and when they did they pressed their foreheads together. He let out a sigh and they pulled away from each other. Her hand found his and slowly they made their way to the fifth floor. The reached the top of their tower, knocked and answered the question. Quietly they entered the common room. She looked up at him from under her long lashes. He felt his throat tighten slightly. She smiled and leaned up on her tip toes.

"Goodnight, Barty," she whispered in his ear. He closed his eyes, swallowing slightly as she kissed his cheek. When he opened his eyes he was alone in the room, his hand on his cheek.

"Goodnight, Lena."


	3. The Dark Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Oral

_She looked down at the young wizard on his hands and knees before her. He kept his eyes down and she smirked, lounging back in her chair._

_"Come here, Barty," she all but purred, settling down. He licked his lips, glancing up at her before moving forward. He paused, his hands on her knees. "Barty," there was a slight whine in her tone that made him shiver. He raised himself, his hands on either side of her head._

_"My Mistress," he breathed in her ear. He felt her shiver as he nuzzled her neck. "I am yours," he breathed, pulling back to look at her face. She smiled at him, her dark blue eyes sparkling in amusement. He was finally broken. Finally hers. Her fingers tangled in his hair, holding his head back. The noise that left his throat made her smirk. She pressed her lips to his roughly before shoving him back to the floor._

_"You are mine, to use as I wish?" she licked her lips._

_"Yes, my Mistress," his tongue darted over his lips, waiting for her command._

Barty chanced looking up at his dark lady. One leg hooked over the arm of her _throne_ while the other was over his shoulder.

"Did I say stop?" she asked looking down at him with dark eyes, her voice thick with need.

Instead of responding he leaned forward, his tongue darting over her clit. She gasped and arched, her head falling back. He smirked inwardly, moving his hands up to rub her thighs as he continued his treatment to her clit.

Her moans were music to his ears.

Her fingers tangled in his hair, pulling his face closer.

Her taste.

Her scent.

All he knew was her and his need to please her. And that is exactly how she wanted it.


	4. Maybe When Were Older?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dinner

_A loud crash in the kitchen and a proclamation of 'Merlin's beard' located Barty. Lena had held in a giggle seeing the young wizard with pasta in his hair._

_"Barty, what happened?" a laugh sneaking it's way into her question. He had spun around, his eyes wide._

_"Lena, you're early!" She shook her head and walked to the young man. She giggled and pulled out her wand. With a wave everything had been set right, except for one strand of pasta which she picked out of his unruly mop of hair._

_"Now, what where you doing?" she asked, crossing her arms._

_"Well, I was trying to make dinner for us..." he mumbled keeping his eyes down. She pulled him into a hug and they stood there silently, enjoying the others embrace._

_"How about we make dinner, together?"_

_"I'd like that," he mumbled in her hair before pulling away._

A homemade dinner and a bit of wine by candlelight with the most amazing girl he'd ever met. In Barty's opinion he couldn't imagine a better way to spend his time. He absolutely adored Lena with her cream colored skin and deep auburn curls. He could imagine spending the rest of his life with her.

"Barty?" He blinked at her voice and he realized he'd been staring.

"Sorry, just thinking about stuff..." he set his fork down and she raised a brow.

"Oh?"

"I really like this," he gestured around him then frowned. "And I really like you, I can't imagine not having you in my life..." She sensed he wasn't finished and waited for him to speak. "And well, I was wondering if maybe, when we're a bit older," he swallowed, his hands shaking as he reached in his pocket. "Would you marry me?" he held out a silver ring with a sapphire stone. She stared at him, unable to make a sound. And he was shaking so badly as he waited for a response.

"Yes," she whispered, finding her voice finally. He let out a sigh of relief and slid the ring onto her finger. He leaned over the table and kissed her lips gently and pulled away content.

"I love you Lena, with my entire heart."

"I love you more, Barty."


	5. She Was Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Death

_"You know you want to come with us, Barty."_

_He felt a shiver run through him at Selene's words. Because he knew as well as she did that there was something dark inside him. Something that wanted to hurt people. Torture them. Kill them.Something twisted and vile. And he hated it. He hated himself even more. He should be the one laying in a coffin somewhere in the ground. Not her. Not his Lena._

_"Barty," Selene's voice all but purred in his ear. He couldn't suppress the shudder that ran through him. She chuckled in his ear. "I know you, Barty, I know every thought, every dark twisted fantasy and most of all I know you." He squeezed his eyes shut._

_"My Lady, please." Selene in her dark gown and cloak, dancing about him like a Dementor. No. Not a Dementor. She was Death._

_Beautiful, oh yes. Beautiful and deadly. Worse than a black widow. She was death in the flesh. Her and her twisted cousin. Her crazed laughter in his ear. Her cold eyes and smirk._

_"Come along, Barty."_

 

The witch stared up at him, eyes wide and full of tears. "Please, don't," her voice was barely a whisper. He felt Selene pressed against his back. Her lips on his neck.

"Do it, Barty, kill the witch." Her breath hot against his skin. Her hands roamed his sides as he shakily gripped his wand. The witch sobbed, holding on to Barty's jacket.

"Please."

"Barty."

He forced his eyes shut, forcing his breath to even out. He raised his wand, keeping his eyes shut.

"Avada Kedavra," he breathed as green light forced its way through his eyelids then darkness. The witch collapsed, her hand still limply clutching at Barty's jacket. Selene smirked, kicking the woman's body before pecking Barty on the cheek.

"Come along, Barty." Silently, eyes still shut, he followed her.


	6. Kisses and Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Pillow Talk

_Her heart beat and breathing filled his ears. "I love you," he whispered against her soft skin, nuzzling.  
"I love you, Barty," she whispered, curling against him._

The content smile on his face made him look far less stressed than normal. Lena smiled to herself and kissed his cheek, before pulling away. He caught her around her waist, pulling her back to him .

"Stay."

"You have work and so do I," she sighed but relaxed against him as he kissed the nape of her neck.

"Mmm, I don't want to go, I hate it there, Lena," he sighed and she turned to face him.

"Barty, my poor boy," she kissed his forehead, then pulled back just enough to study his face.

"You know I only took the job beca-" She put a finger to his lips and he fell silent with a sigh.

"The only one you need to make happy is you, Barty, not your father." He made a face and shook his head.

"Lena, he's my father, but..."

"Yes?" He shook his head and leaned forward, kissing her lips.

"I'm going to talk to him today, you go ahead and I'll see you tonight, okay?" She frowned slightly as he kissed the end of her nose.

"Okay, Barty, I'll see you tonight." He watched as she crawled out of bed, going to get ready for work.She looked beautiful in the early morning light, her dark red curls falling around her face. He sighed, sinking back into the pillows as she made her way to the bathroom. He didn't want to leave, he had the worst feeling something would go wrong, just like always. He sighed forcing himself out of bed, he did need to be at work in just under an hour.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so this originally was(is) meant to have thirteen chapters, I have more or less half of them finished. I'm not sure when or if this will get finished, but I like it enough to share it.


End file.
